


Not Happy Where We Are

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had to be at least one point on the Quest where Sam and Frodo broke down and complained.......<br/>To the tune of “So Happy Together” by the Turtles as sung by Frodo and Sam (and Gollum)<br/>Written for the Hobbit Filk Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Happy Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_to the tune of "So Happy Together" by the Turtles  
sung by Frodo and Sam (and Gollum) _

~~~

Frodo: I imagine me and you

Sam: Me too!

Frodo: Not walking anymore....

Sam: My feet are sore.

Frodo: Thinking about the Shire we love and we adore.

Both: We're not happy where we are!

 

_(verse)_

Frodo:  
I'd like my easy chair and my soft bed  
A warm and comfy sunny spot to lay my head  
With a couple books or two I haven’t read  
I'm not happy where we are!

_(chorus)_

Gollum(unseen): I's can't sees me hunting nobodies but you for all my life...heh heh heh (My Precious)

Frodo: I'm so glad you're with me right now....hey, Sam do you have your knife?

Sam (spoken): Of course, Mr. Frodo.

_(verse)_

Sam:  
I'd like a nice...hm...nice cup of tea!  
A dish of fried mushrooms...or two...or three!  
(sigh) and enough water so that I can pee.  
I'm not happy where we are!

_(chorus)_

Gollum(closer): I's can't sees me hunting nobodies but you for all my life (My Prrreecious...)  
My Precious is calling me closer and closer for  
For all my life!

Frodo and Sam:  
We'd like our regular beds  
And proper meals  
No tramping day to day through mucky feilds  
And no dirty Gollum close upon our heels  
We're not happy where we are!!

Sam: La-la-la-la la-la-la-la la-la-la la-ouch ouch ouch! (sorry, Mr. Frodo)

Frodo: La-la-la-la la-la-la-la la-la-la la-la-erk--ow! (Certainly, Sam)

Both:  
Not happy where we are....  
We're not happy where we are...

Frodo: How is the weather?

Sam (spoken): It's starting to rain.

Gollum: heh heh heh.


End file.
